


Please, Get It

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Good thing his boyfriend isn't, M/M, Sanji is afraid of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Sanji wakes Usopp up in the middle of the night to get rid of the spider in the bathroom.





	Please, Get It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Please, Get It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342552) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



Usopp is awakened by someone repeatedly hissing his name and shaking his shoulder. Naturally, he tried to roll over and forget about Sanji, but he was too persistent to just ignore. All he knows is that it's the middle of the night, judging by the harsh absence of light, and something must be wrong. His anxiety kicks in with the realization, making him finally crack open his eyes and rub the sleep from his face with warm hands. This better be good.

With sleep still hanging on to every word, “What is it?” He lazily inquires, hands rubbing over his eyes.

“Go kill the shitty spider in the bathroom.” The cook orders, obviously offended by the creature's presence.

His lover groaned in annoyance. “Just put a cup over it and I'll take it out tomorrow.” They were docked to resupply the ship for the time being, so it would only take a few seconds- not that he'd let Sanji know that for the sake of going back to sleep.

“It's on the wall.” The gall to sound the least bit impatient was interesting. “Get rid of it now before it wanders off! Besides, I don't want it scaring my ladies!”

Sighing in defeat, “Show me where it is.” He deadpans, finally sitting up and swinging his legs over the comfortable hammock.

He trudged behind the cook, yawning as he did so. All his lover did was point at the small, innocent creature. Emphasis on _small,_ an annoyed glare being sent Sanji's way who seemed to ignore it.

“This little guy? She's so tiny.” Thin, long, dainty legs leading to a small body which was brown in color. Obviously a harmless house-spider no bigger than a quarter.

“What are you waiting for? Get rid of it.” Selective hearing is a beautiful thing.

Usopp huffed before returning his attentions to the arachnid. “C'mere,” He says as he coaxes the spider into the palm of his hand. “Let's get you back to where you belong.”

Sanji follows him outside, just to calm down his brain with seeing the stupid thing disappear. The night was warm but the cool breezes brought goosebumps anyway. The moon was still high in the night sky, stars dotted here and there. The ship was still asleep besides for Brook in the watch tower, the small rocking the vessel provides keeping them in their dreams. It was a shame that the crazy looking creature had to ruin the serenity.

“Here you go.” The younger man mumbles on the dock, squatting down to let it crawl into the tall grasses by the dark wood. He stood, turned back, looking tiredly at the cook. “Happy now?”

Sanji grinned gratefully. “Yes. Thank you.” He kisses his lover on the cheek before going in for a peck on the lips. “I love you.”

Brown eyes roll before he says sarcastically over his shoulder on his way back to bed, “You're welcome, dear.”

 


End file.
